comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agent Carter (s2 ep02 A View In The Dark)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENT CARTER YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by Comicbook.com Peggy walks into the courtyard, where Jarvis is lifting weights in an onesie. He tells her he began training after their last adventure, including training in boxing and judo. He tells Peggy to try to take him down. She’s resistant to the idea, but he eggs her on until she does. Jarvis surprises her by flipping her and pinning her down, just as Ana finds them. On the way to the office, Rose bugs Souza about telling Peggy about his girlfriend. They get to the office and find Peggy and Violet already chatting there. Violet invites Peggy to join them for dinner by the beach later, and then takes her leave. Peggy tells Souza they’re waiting for their men to bring them the body of Jane Scott from the morgue for their scientists to examine. The SSR men are readying the body for transport when they’re shot by another man, who hijacks their truck and the body. Chadwick arrives at a nice establishment. He’s told that the gentlemen are in the meeting room. He goes a bit pale. Going into the back, he hits a switch hidden in a suit of armor. It opens a doorway to a room hidden behind a bookshelf. Inside, men are seated around a table. They’re all wearing lapel pins like the one Dottie was trying to steal form the bank. He’s told that the council has decided to shut down Isodyne. Chadwick argues, saying the substance they have at Isodyne could be the greatest discovery in history. He’s told that the decision has been made, and the men are in place to eliminate all connections. The men put out the candles in front of them, and Chadwick follows suit. Souza and Carter find the bodies and the truck in the water. Just then they receive a search warrant for Isodyne. They arrive at the lab, but are told it’s under isolation for a containment leak. Wilkes arrives, but isn’t much help, at least not verbally. He does pass Peggy a note with a date and time. Wilkes watches as a scientist goes in and out of an “Authorized Personnel Only” locked room. Wilkes sneaks inside, and picks the lock on a file cabinet. He finds a reel on the Isodyne Atomic Program and takes it, but someone notices him as he leaves. Wilkes told Carter to meet him at the Dunbar hotel. Souza insists on going with her. He tosses his jacket on a chair, and an engagement ring falls out. Carter says she’s happy for him. Ana finds Carter trying to pick out an outfit. When Carter says she’s going to the Dunbar, Ana insists she wear something fit for dancing, and picks something out for her. Jarvis shows Peggy some of the hidden capabilities of Howard Stark’s leisure car, including a tracking device. Carter finds Wilkes at the Dunbar. Wilkes tries to make small talk, but Carter is all business. He tells her that he was brought to a conference room that morning where lawyers reminded him about the classified nature of Isodyne’s work, and how he could be charged with treason. Therefore, he wants to know more about the woman he’s trusting. Carter obliges, but asks for a whisky. Whitney Frost performs a scene for her latest movie, a tearful moment in the rain with her soldier lover. The director calls cut, and calls for lights and makeup to make her look younger and thinner. Carter continues to tell Wilkes stories from her youth. Wilkes says she may be trustworthy after all, then asks her to dance when “his song” starts to play. As they dance, Carter says she suspects Wilkes knows more than he’s saying. Wilkes says Calvin Chadwick didn’t kill Scott deliberately, but he would kill to cover up the work they’re doing. He says it’s bigger than Peggy or Chadwick know. He says it’s easiest to show her. They leave the Dunbar, but the man who killed the SSR agents secretly follows. Frost returns home and touches up her makeup. Chadwick tells her that they’re scrapping Zero Matter, the experiments, and everything. Frost is angry that Chadwick allowed the council to walk all over him. He says the council is scrubbing the lab tonight, and that they want to focus on his senate campaign. Frost encourages him, but still seems upset. Wilkes takes Peggy to an observatory. He shows her the view of the city, and tells her how he got his start in science there, but that – after the war – Isodyne was the only company willing to hire a black man. He takes her inside and shows her the reel he took. Isodyne, along with everyone else in the field, had been looking into atomic testing during the war. The reel shows an atomic test that goes differently than they would expect. There’s an explosion, and then what looks like a crack forms in the sky, Trucks approach it, but everything around are sucked into it like a black hole. The only thing left behind was the “Zero Matter,” unlike anything they’ve ever seen. Outside, men pop the tires of Peggy’s car. Wilkes hypothesizes that zero matter is a perfect fluid that observes all energy around it, making it always the coldest substance in the room. He thinks it may not be of this Earth. Peggy says they’re going to Isodyne tonight to steal it. The men make their way into the observatory, and Wilkes and Peggy try to make their escape. They find the flat tires outside, and Peggy flips the switch on the tracker. Ana watches Jarvis struggle with Bernard. When the tracker begins buzzing, Ana tells Jarvis there is a sock on the doorknob. Carter tosses Wilkes a gun and has him keep the men busy while she hotwires one of their cars. She gets it started, and they drive off. The men follow in their second car. The car Peggy took begins to overheat. Wilkes shows her an alley where they can hide. The other car passes them. Peggy finds a lapel pin in the car, the same as the one the council had. Souza finds Violet in the Auerbach waiting room. As they go to leave, Jarvis calls to inform him that Carter is in trouble. Wilkes and Carter enter an all-night doughnut shop to ask for change to use the phone. The baker is suspicious of a white woman with a black man. He insists they buy something, and Peggy loses her temper. Wilkes keeps his cool, buys something, and gets their change. They try the phone, to no avail. A car drives up, and Peggy pulls Wilkes into the phone booth. The car is innocent enough. Wilkes and Peggy kiss in the booth. Peggy decides to steal the car. Souza returns to the SSR office. He shuts himself in his office and throws a small fit, then sends everyone out to search for Carter and Wilkes. Souza takes Jarvis to Isodyne. Wilkes and Carter arrive at Isoydyne. Peggy grabs a tire iron before they go inside. Inside, they hear someone else in the building. They split up. Wilkes goes to collect the zero matter. He gets it into a container for travel, just as Whitney Forst arrives. Peggy finds some men in the building, and they begin to fight. Frost says she’s surprised to see Wilkes alive. She tells him to give her the zero matter. She says she’s the only person who knows what it’s capable of, and pulls a gun. Wilkes and Frost struggle over the container. It falls, and shatters, letting the zero matter lose. There’s what sounds like an explosion. Peggy, having finished off the thugs, runs towards the lab. Souza and Jarvis arrive. Peggy walks out, nearly in tears. She says Wilkes didn’t make it. Souza tells her to go home. She asks Jarvis for a ride. Souza drives home, and finds Violet waiting in front of his house. They make plans to go out that night and make up for lost time. She kisses him and tells her she loves him. He tells her he loves her too. She leaves, and he heads inside. Ana brings Peggy some whisky. Peggy says it’s odd that she should feel this way over just a few days, but Ana says it only took a few days for Edwin to rescue her from the Third Reich. Chadwick knocks on Whitney’s door, saying there was an accident at the lab. Whitney sits, crying behind a mirror. She lifts up her hair to reveal a bit of zero matter on her face. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agent Carter Category:Edwin Jarvis Category:Darkforce